melanie_martinezfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Alphabet Boy
Alphabet Boy - piosenka Melanie Martinez opublikowana 14 sierpnia 2015 roku. Oficjalny teledysk został opublikowany 2 czerwca 2016 roku. Tekst oryginalny ::Always aiming paper airplanes at me when you're around ::You build me up like building blocks just so you can bring me down ::You can crush my candy cane but you'll never catch me cry ::If you dangle that diploma and I dead, you don't be surprised ::I know my ABC's, yet you keep teaching me ::I say fuck your degree, alphabet boy ::You think you're smarter than me with all your bad poetry ::Fuck all your ABC's, alphabet boy ::I'm not a little kid now ::Watch me get big now ::Spell my name on the fridge now ::With all your alphabet toys ::You won the spelling bee now ::But are you smarter than me now? ::You're the prince of the playground ::Little alphabet boy ::Apples aren't always appropriate apologies ::Butterscotch and bubblegum drops are bittersweet to me ::You call me a child while you keep counting all your coins ::But you're not my daddy and I'm not your dolly ::And your dictionary's destroyed ::I know my ABC's, yet you keep teaching me ::I say fuck your degree, alphabet boy ::You think you're smarter than me with all your bad poetry ::Fuck all your ABC's, alphabet boy ::I'm not a little kid now ::Watch me get big now ::Spell my name on the fridge now ::With all your alphabet toys ::You won the spelling bee now ::But are you smarter than me now? ::You're the prince of the playground ::Little alphabet boy ::Alphabet boy ::Oh alphabet boy ::Alphabet boy ::Alphabet boy ::Oh alphabet boy ::Ooh-ooh ::I'm not a little kid now ::Watch me get big now ::Spell my name on the fridge now ::With all your alphabet toys ::You won the spelling bee now ::But are you smarter than me now? ::You're the prince of the playground ::Little alphabet boy ::Alphabet boy ::Alphabet boy ::Ooh Yeah ::Alphabet boy Tekst Polski ::Zawsze rzucasz we mnie papierowymi samolotami, kiedy jesteś w pobliżu ::Budujesz mnie cegiełka po cegiełce, tylko po to, abyś mógł mnie zburzyć ::Możesz zmiażdżyć moją cukierkową laskę, ale nigdy nie złapiesz mnie na płaczu ::Jeśli zawiesisz ten dyplom na ścianie i umrę, nie będziesz zdziwiony. ::Znam mój alfabet, wciąż mnie go uczysz ::Mówię ci, chrzanić twój stopień, chłopcze od alfabetu ::Myślisz, że jesteś mądrzejszy niż ja z całą twoją kiepską poezją ::Pie*rzyć cały twój alfabet, chłopcze od alfabetu ::Nie jestem już małym dzieckiem ::Patrz jak staję się wielka ::Teraz ułóż moje imię na lodówce ::Tymi twoimi alfabetowymi zabawkami ::Właśnie wygrałeś konkurs ortograficzny ::Ale czy jesteś teraz mądrzejszy ode mnie? ::Jesteś księciem placu zabaw ::Mały chłopcze od alfabetu ::Jabłka nie zawsze są odpowiednim sposobem na przeprosiny ::Cukierki o smaku toffi i gumy balonowej są dla mnie słodko-gorzkie ::Nie nazywaj mnie dzieckiem, podczas gdy sam nadal liczysz swoje monety ::Cóż, nie jesteś moim tatusiem, a ja nie jestem twoją lalką ::Twój słownik jest zniszczony ::Znam mój alfabet, wciąż mnie go uczysz ::Mówię ci, chrzanić twój stopień, chłopcze od alfabetu ::Myślisz, że jesteś mądrzejszy niż ja z całą twoją kiepską poezją ::Pie*rzyć cały twój alfabet, chłopcze od alfabetu ::Nie jestem już małym dzieckiem ::Patrz jak staję się wielka ::Teraz ułóż moje imię na lodówce ::Tymi twoimi alfabetowymi zabawkami ::Właśnie wygrałeś konkurs ortograficzny ::Ale czy jesteś teraz mądrzejszy ode mnie? ::Jesteś księciem placu zabaw ::Mały chłopcze od alfabetu ::Chłopcze od alfabetu ::Och, chłopcze od alfabetu ::Chłopcze od alfabetu ::Chłopcze od alfabetu ::Och, chłopcze od alfabetu ::Och-Och :Nie jestem już małym dzieckiem ::Patrz jak staję się wielka ::Teraz ułóż moje imię na lodówce ::Tymi twoimi alfabetowymi zabawkami ::Właśnie wygrałeś konkurs ortograficzny ::Ale czy jesteś teraz mądrzejszy ode mnie? ::Jesteś księciem placu zabaw ::Mały chłopcze od alfabetu ::Chłopcze od alfabetu ::Chłopcze od alfabetu ::Ooch tak ::Chłopcze od alfabetu Ciekawostki * Spelling bee w (ang. ortograficzna przczółka)- to konkurs polegający na przeliterowaniu poprawnie jak największej ilości wyrazów. Tekst i tłumaczenie Tekst i tłumaczenie pochodzą ze strony tekstowo.pl, autorką artykułu jest LadyOfTheKnife.Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Cry Baby (album)